Sword Art Prime
by Saber-X003
Summary: A month and ten days after Ordinal Scale, Asuna Yuuki (Asuna) found the game in her room after Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) dropped her off home. She logged into the game and didn't expected that the game sents her to another world where Autobots and Decepticons in the war on Earth. She joined up with the Autobots and fighting off the Decepticons to brought peace to their world!
1. Prologue: Sword Art Prime

Prologue: Sword Art Prime

Asuna Yuuki, known as Asuna in the game, one of the survivors in the incident of the death game, Sword Art Online. Trapped in the game for past two years, if you die in the game, you die in real life, until they clear the game to the top 100th floor. She was desperate to survived the game and kill monsters with her incredible rate and level up, even when she risked her life to do. Her skills with her rapier which earned her a nickname, the Lightning Flash.

Her lover Kirito husband-in-game and nickname the Black Swordsman cleared the death game by defeating Heathcliff, the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath, revealed to be Akihiko Kayaba, the one reponsible for the death game to start by trapping 10,000 players. 4,000 players died and 6,000 survived. She took a hit by shielding Heathcliff's attack for Kirito, and turned out they were alive in the real world.

After SAO was cleared, Asuna and 3,000 players couldn't woke up in the real world. They were captured and diverted in Alfheim Online by Sugou Nobuyuki, Asuna's fiancie to her father discussed. During Oberon (Sugou's avatar) visted, to her horror, his experiments on SAO survivors under his control to their mind and emotion. Asuna managed to escape the cage she was trapped in by the codes Oberon entering keypad beside the door, she found the lab where SAO survivors' brains to be experimented. Asuna was about to log out, but only to be caught and returned back to her prison, before she was back to her prison, she steals an administer card.

Awaiting Kirito to rescue her, he and Yui arrived to the cage and the three of them were reunited. Suddenly, Yui dissapeared and the two of them pressed down to the ground by the Gravity Magic, cast by Oberon. He chained Asuna and began sexually in front of the helpless Kirito, however, Kirito stands himself up and accessing Heathcliff by defeating Oberon and released Asuna. Kirito logged Asuna off safety to the real world. In her hospital room, she quietly waiting for Kazuto, he finally arrived and they share a passionate kiss.

Four months after rescuing Asuna, they played Alfhiem Online, where the New Aincrad became one of the realms in ALO game. When she met Yuuki (Yuuki Konno), which they called her the Absolute Sword that she defeated many players including Kirito as Zekken, only for Asuna stood up by dueling Yuuki.

Yuuki impressing and asked Asuna to helped out to defeat 27th floor boss with her guild Sleeping Knights, which she agreed. They on their way to the 27th floor to defeat the boss and they succeeded.

Yuuki suddenly crying, calling Asuna a sister again before logging out without a word. Three days later, Asuna found Yuuki at Yokohama Kohoku General Hospital where she was treated by the virus she had. Yuuki was happy that Asuna found her, she dreamed of going to school.

The two of them spent more time together in the real world and virtual world, until one day, Asuna received the message from Doctor Kurahashi that Yuuki's condition getting worse. She rushed over to the hospital to Yuuki, while holding her hand, Asuna realized Yuuki wanted to return to the virtual world. Asuna followed Yuuki by using Amusphere in the other room.

In floor 24th, Asuna met Yuuki at the island where they first met. Yuuki created a scroll for her Original Skill, Mother's Rosario skill to passed it down to Asuna. Yuuki's last moments in Asuna's arms with her guild and the thousand players around her.

In the year of 2026, the Augma is released as an alternate system to AmuSphere, in the game "Ordinal Scale" where the players fought bosses and earned a rank by numbers.

An announcement about old SAO bosses in Ordinal Scale which they fought to earn 10,000 points to their rank.

Until the night, Klein and his guild ambushed by Eiji, known as Nautlius in SAO game, who couldn't face off his fear by avoiding all the battles. And making Klein losing his memories of SAO and the other night, Asuna is hit by SAO boss from floor 90th by shielding Silica (Keiko Ayano) who was pushed by Eiji. Asuna realized her memories of SAO are fading and Kirito desperate to get her memories back.

Days later, OS players arrived in Yuna's concert, Kirito came face to face to Eiji and duels with him to return Asuna's memories back. Kirito wins but turned out they were to revived Yuuna as an AI by taking SAO survivor's memories, only to damaging their brains and killing them like the NerveGear in SAO.

A horde of Aincrad bosses raid the area, Yuna tells Kirito that the Augma has a hidden full-drive feature so he can defeat 100th floor's boss in the top of Aincrad and defeat SAO bosses. Entering the 100th floor in Ruby Palace, Kirito, Lisbeth, Silica, Agil, and Sinon confront the boss. Until they were defeated easily, only for Asuna, Klein, Leafa and the others arrived in the battle and defeat the boss.

Kirito returns to the arena who was now in 1st rank and defeated SAO boses. Yuna restores Asuna and SAO survivors' memories back and fades since she was coded from 100th floor.

As promised, Kazuto and Asuna went to the hill to watched the shooting stars like they discussed in the night on Aincrad during their time in SAO.

Ten days after, Kazuto and Asuna went out dating and they went to the park. They watched the little kids playing at the playground, going on the slide or the swing.

At the tree, the mysterious figure watching Kazuto and Asuna together sitting on the chair, it laid eyes on Asuna before turning, dissapearing into thin air. That caused Asuna's eye caught on the light, but only to found nothing. She thought someone was watching her.

"Asuna?" Kazuto's voice brought her back to senses. "What's wrong?" Kazuto asked.

Asuna shook her head, gave him a small smile, "It's nothing." She said quickly.

Kazuto raised his eyebrow a little, but decided to drop it. Asuna looked back at the tree where the person was watching her, wondering who that person is and why they were watching her.

* * *

Back in Asuna's house, the mysterious figure appeared on her room and placed the box on her desk with folding paper on top of it. It backed away from the desk and disappeared again, going back to its world.

* * *

Kazuto and Asuna began dating for hours until it's afternoon and they went home. He dropped off Asuna as she waved goodbye to Kazuto after he drives away, Asuna went back inside her house.

Asuna went upstairs to her room, as she got there. She noticed the box on her desk with her name on it, she went to her desk and opened the paper up. The words written in the paper said, 'This is your first quest'

Asuna was confused by this, did someone send her a new game? She placed the paper beside the box and opened it, revealing the game inside, Sword Art Prime. "Sword Art Prime?" she mumbled softly. Asuna wondered if her friends had one as well the same as her.

Asuna looked back at the paper the words in then at the game, before she put the game in and placed AmuSphere on and said, "Link start!"

The screen turns different colors when she entered a game, but she didn't know the light was consuming around her and disappeared. She was transported into the another world where the war they been fighting.


	2. Chapter 1: The World of Transformers

**Okay! Here's a second one! And just to let you know, I'm planning on making another story in War of Cybertron, The Rise of the Dark Spark and Fall of Cybertron where Kirito and the others will be in that story and fight alongside with the Autobots!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The World of Transformers

In the afternoon in Jasper, the sounds of cars and motorcycle drive through the desert. A sixteen teenage boy riding on the blue motorcycle, a fifteen year old teenage girl on the green car and a boy about twelve year old riding on the yellow with black stripes car.

From two weeks since they destroy Space Bridge to prevent Terrocons to invade Earth. Three years ago, their planet Cybertron was left in dark and ruins damaged by the civil war. Despite this, they left their home to another planet, seemed to be landed on Earth. The war never ends and it pained for Autobots to lose so many comrades and friends.

On Earth, their comrade, Cliffjumper, Arcee's dead partner, was terminated by Starscream second-in-command of the Decepticon by his own claw into his spark, leaving him lifeless dead. Megatron returned with Dark Energon, it is a form of Energon and it was also called the Blood of Unicron, the Chaos Bringer and arch-enemy of his brother, Primus, the god of Cybertronians. He injected the Dark Energon into Cliffjumper to reanimate him as Terrorcon, Arcee was about to save him, but he was soon gone when Starscream exploding device and blow up the Energon mine.

To prevent this, Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, along with Bumblebee, the scout, Bulkhead one of the Wreackers and closed friend with Wheeljack, and the medic Ratchet blow up the Space Bridge to preventing the Terrorcons to invade Earth and also along with Megatron.

Jackson Darby, Arcee's guardian, met her when the two Vehicons were ordered to terminated her just like her partner. He dreamed of getting a new motorcycle.

Rafael Esquivel, Raf for short, Bumblebee's qaurdian met him when he was playing with his controlled car before Jack and Arcee went down the unfinished highway. He loves playing games with Bumblebee since he likes playing games too.

Miko Nakadoi,Bulkhead's gaurdian, the super hyper girl who likes metal music, and also getting trouble going any battles.

But also, they have an agent called Agent William Fowler, he works for the military and liaison for the Autobots and helps them with certain enemies like Decepticons.

Then the beeping sound from the tracker. "Guys, I'm picking up the signal." Bulkhead said, as they whirl their wheels to stop. Letting Jack, Miko and Raf getting off, and they transform before they looked up at the sky.

"Cons." Arcee said, narrowing her optics up at the sky and Bumblebe turned at the kids, " **Get somewhere to hide.** "

Raf nods, "You got it, Bee." He, Jack and Miko ran to the boulder and hid behind it.

They loaded up their servos into blasters, "Get ready." Bulkhead said, while aiming his blasters at the sky.

They aimed their blasters up at the sky. Before they knew, more Vehicons appeared in their flight mode heading to their direction.

"Scrap..." They muttered.

* * *

"Mmm..."

The sunlight hits Asuna's closed eyes making her squirming and mumbles, trying to opened her eyes. As she did, she found herself lying on the dusty ground with desert surrounding her. Asuna slowly stood up on her feet and placed her hand on her head, "My head... I feel like I nearly passed out..." She mumbled.

Asuna lowered her hand down before she noticed her forearm was in white bracers armor with red outline around the edge and pointed reaching to her hands in grey robotic. Asuna saw the abandoned gas station not so far away from her, she jog over and looked at the dusty old window into her reflection.

Similiar to her SAO avatar, she wore silver chestarmor with red cross on the top of the middle armor and she has white cape with silver line around her waist. (The one from Fatal Bullet she wear) Her legs in white armor to her thigh length and her high-heel is white and silver. Her shoulders in silver armor plate with gold outline with red and yellow clothe that was similar in SAO outfit. Her eyes were now blue and her head is red and white.

After Asuna finished looking at her reflection, she turned around and said, "Okay, what now?" Her eyes drifted around the desert until her eyes set on something at the ground, she gasped slightly and her heart nearly stopped.

She saw her Lambent Light lying there where she was unconscious, she was surprised her old weapon in SAO was here with her. Even it brings back memories of her time in SAO when her friend Lisbeth (Rika Shinozaki) forging her new weapon since she was a blacksmith.

Asuna went over to her Lambent Light before bending down, picking up. She placed it on her left side, clasping it.

Asuna swiped her fingers down to open the menu, but it didn't appear. To her furstration, she used her left fingers, it didn't appear either. Then the message appeared, which it scared her and looked at the message.

"A message?" Asuna mutters, before she tapped on the message button and it said, "Welcome to the world of Transformers."

"What does this mean...?" Asuna asks, she looked the direction of the rocks, "I should take a look around."

Asuna began walking through the desert with rocks path, as she continued to walk, she wondered why the menu didn't appear when she first logged in since it was a game like SAO and Alfhiem Online. Maybe it's a bug? It's too early when she first got here, then she sigh in frustration, "Maybe I should find some problems of how-"

Her sentence was cut when the sounds of blasters were heard. Asuna looked at the direction where the fight was going on and dashed towards it.

As Asuna got there, she hid behind the boulder took a lean over and saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee shooting blasters at the purple ones. She saw their weird symbols, the purple one on the Vehicons and the red one of the other three.

Asuna saw the three young kids, one who was thirteen year old like Silica (Keiko Ayano) and others sixteen.

The blaster hit on the boulders above Jack, Miko and Raf and they were falling right to their directions. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee optics widened as the rocks collapsed on top of them.

"Oh no!" Bulkhead

" **Raf!** " Bumblebee beeps.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

With that, Asuna pushed away from the boulders. Using her speed, she grabbed Jack, Miko and Raf in her arms and dashed away from the rocks collasped.

Asuna sliding on the ground, making the path she made. She puts the Jack, Miko and Raf down next to the boulder and knee down to their height, "You three need to stay put, okay?"

They stared at her, before they nodded. Asuna smiled, before she stood up, seeing the Vehicons, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were shocked at her sudden appear.

Asuna glared at the Vehicons, "From what I was seeing for those guys nearly hurt the kids, so I can't passed on." She looks at the three, "Hey, if it's okay for me to take care of this mess here?"

They looked at her shocked, "What are you crazy?!" Bulkhead said, if she was crazy, "There's no way you could beat all of them yourself!"

Asuna simply waved him off and looks at the amount of Vehicons, "Let's find out." With that, Asuna pulled out her Lambent Light, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, with that, she took a step and using her speed in front of one of the Vehicons.

The Vehicon gasped as Asuna appeared in front of him fast, she gave him a strong blow to his chest, sending him flying and his back sliding on the ground. He was to regain himself, Asuna got into in front of him fast and took another strike, he cried out in pain and crashed into the boulders with rocks falling on top of him.

The other Vehicons were all shocked that they didn't know what just happened, even Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, Miko and Raf started at Asuna with shocked, amazed and confused at her incredible speed.

Asuna flicked her rapier up and turned at the other Vehicons with a small smirk, "Any one of you gentlemen next?"

They didn't say a word before Asuna took another step and started attacking to another, the others on the other side couldn't believe what they're just seeing by her skills with her rapier. She thrusted it back and fort that they couldn't the tip of her blade with god-like-speed and gave him a strong blow just like the other she did.

The Vehicon strumble back, tired and exhausted from her attack. He turned and ran, before transforming into a jet mode. To Asuna's surprised, they can transform into a jet? The others transformed into their jet mode and flew away.

Asuna glared at their cowardness before she sigh and sheated her rapier back, she turned back to the others who was staring at her

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Miko exclaimed, she ran up at Asuna and asked her many questions, "How on earth can you be that fast! I mean, wow! You scared the heck out of the cons! Do have any weapons you have with?!"

"Uh..." Asuna muttered, because she couldn't understand what Miko was saying. Then Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went over her.

"Sorry about that, you'll get used to Miko." Bulkhead said, "Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Oh, uh... I got lost when I end up here and I was looking around." Asuna mutters.

Bumblebee stepped in, " **Hey, if you don't mind tell us one thing. Where'd you learn moves like that? And we couldn't even see you move so fast and your rapier as well.** " The others wondered that as well.

Asuna hasitate, she really don't want to tell them the truth that she was from the outside world due to her survival in SAO along with all the players trapped in there before answering, "I picked up a few fights with enemies, just to protect myself."

"Anyways, thanks for saving us." Jack said, and Raf and Miko starting thanking her as well.

"No problem," Asuna said, before she took a step back, "I should be going now."

Asuna turned and was about to leave, when a hand grasped her shoudler, "Wait," She looked at Arcee, "You should come with us to the base if you don't have a place to stay, you don't want to be spotted by humans and cons."

Asuna hate to admit it, but he's right. She have no place to go, but when he mentioned humans and cons. Were they avoid humans from spotting them? And the cons, are they the ones that they fought? She'll keep that in mind and acted she knew.

Asuna smiled at Arcee, "Sure, why not?"

Arcee smiled back, she put her fingers to the side of her head, "Ratchet, open the Groundbridge."

A few seconds later, the green portal appeared in front of them.

"But hey, this is a gratitude for saving the kids. What's your name?" Arcee said.

Asuna looked at her, "Asuna, my name is Asuna."

Arcee frowned at her name, but decided to drop it. "I'm Arcee," She points at Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "And that's Bulkhead and Bumblebee."

"I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf." Raf said.

"I'm Miko!" Miko said.

"And I'm Jack." Jack said.

Asuna smiled, "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Anyways, let's head back to the base." With that, they all walked into the portal. Asuna thought about what new adventure awaits her, she will find out.


	3. XDawnKnight Author's Note

Hello readers and authors!

Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with other stories especially Sword Art Prime chapters that I'm working on.

But I'm going to ask you all, which you like to have Kirito's version in Sword Art Prime? I was thinking about it, but I already have Asuna as the protagonist of my story. Would any of you all want to have Kirito in another story of Sword Art Prime Alternate?

Oh and plus, I was writing on Sword Art Prime War of Cybertron with the two protagonists as twins, Kureha and Zeliska. Especially Itsuki by the way, after SAO Fatal Bullet that was released in this year 2018.

So, I hope you all liked my stories!


End file.
